The Traveler's Tales, Volume One
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Traveler Saga 1. TMNT AU. Mutagen will occasionally give mutants strange abilities. Asami is one of those few. She bears the burden of the Traveler; secrecy. She can't let anyone know who she really is, or get attached to any of them. But you can't avoid friends in a new land. In the Summer of the Late Rose, Asami is reminded of her last journey, and the friends she lost. Basil/Ami
1. Arrival

"Oh, come on, Asami! You know what happened last time! Please...don't!" Lupa urged. I sighed. Everyone worried too much. Yes, I did break down, but it was for a good reason.

The Traveling was unexpected and I didn't know even what had happened at first. It was only when the person beside me grumpliy (I had woken him up) answered my questions, did I get a bit of clarity to my situation.

I found I was a slave in a place called Marshank. The mouse I had woken up for a few answers was far too exhausted to be confused as he fell back asleep, and I was too panicked to register thee fur on his skin. The next morning, I was set to work finishing off the roof of the large, almost tower-like structure in near the dead center of the grounds after debate amongst the apparent leaders of the place. It took a few whippings for me to realize I was in deep trouble. Everyone here was an anthropomorphic animal. I had thought mayhap I had been taken in the to some kind of prison camp for mutants or something. I soon found out that wasn't it at all. I was a slave. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I lugged another log and hoisated it into place. Panic set in then.

Then, as I came for another log, I saw an old squirrel getting the skin whipped off his back when he fell, dragging a huge block of stone for the carpenter slaves to make into smaller blocks to lay against the wooden exterior. I had never felt such fury, and leapt with a mouse (who, turns out, is the very person I'd woken up that previous night) to give that cowardly slimeball a piece of our minds.

That's what started a grand adventure that would forever be forefront in my mind. Rose, Feldoh and all the countless others that had selflessly sacrificed themselves so that the land could be free of evil would always be with me.

And I was gonna go back to that world. I knew what I was getting into this time.

I think. Regardless, it'll be great to see Martin and the rest again, after everything that's happened. I just hope I picked the right book. I make sure I have everything I'd need as I sit on my bed and open the book to the first chapter. Its called _Redwall_ , so I know I'm at least in the right ballpark. I yawn and feel familiar exhaustion. I don't fight it, only managing to read the first few pages before the heaviness settled on my eyelids proved too much and I let the darkness claim me, feeling tingly and the tugging at my waist, like last time.

=#=#=#=#=

There is something pressing into my back, right at the small of it, where the skin is most sensitive. I muse that it's probably a root as I groan and yawn as I sit up, stretching my arms and hearing a satisfying pop as the joints gave up the stiffness Traveling instilled in them. I found myself in a wood, underneath a peacefully willow overlooking a lovely trickling stream. I felt at peace and giddy all at once as I yawned again and saw a haversack of food beside me, though it seemed nearly empty. I smiled. Good. If I can't find some kind of civilization today, it won't be the end of the world. I hope I'm near Noonvale (the most beautiful village I'd ever seen, hidden among foothills in the Northlands. You simply had to see it to believe it), but I can't count on it. Giving my shoulders one last roll, I hopped up and decided, as I close the haversack and sling it over my shoulder, to climb a tree and see what I see. Picking a sturdy, tall oak nearby, I scurrry up at speeds Feldoh would have been jealous of. He and I were always racing up one tree or another, him thinking he could beat me just because he was a natural tree climber.

I nearly fell off the tree! Holy frick is that a big freaking building! Made of some kind of rose-hued stone, I was honestly shocked that I was just now noticing it! I smirked. We'll see how close I can get without my foot touching the forest loam and nettles below. I eagerly took off, listening to the birds and crickets as I did so. By midmorning or so, the red building consumed my vision, I was that close. My high noon I was panting on a beech branch, debating with myself on whether or not I can make a leap. I'm dead if I can't. No pressure. I take a breath, fishing my grapple hook out of my belt. I keep a hold on my grapple hook, making a large noose with the other end, spinning as fast as I can before giving it a mighty throw. It hits, but doesn't stay. Groaning softly, I wrap the rope about my arm and prepare to throw it again. It sticks this time and I grip the middle, thanking God that I had a long enough rope. Swinging out and climbing up are second nature to me, and soon I recline against the warm sandstone for a moment as I peer over the railing in front of me. It appears that I have come upon some kind of mansion (except that it's much larger than I think a mansion could and should be) with a few different gardens, a pond, orchard, and pretty much everything it could ever need to be self-sustaining. _What the heck?! I_ stealthily head down a flight of stairs a short distance away. The orchard provides ideal cover as I head toward voices coming from further in the grounds. Not watching where I was going, I stumble over a basket, hearing something clattering out. Hazelnuts? Regardless of my peaked curiosity, I hastily scoop the nuts back into the basket and fairly dive back into the safety of the shadows of the nearest apple tree. I don't even dare to breath as I hear a heavy door close, and I peek at the door in question, but find no one coming out. Apparently, I'm in the clear.

 _Huh. Aren't there any guards around here? Weird..._

"Hello there. Somebeast sneaking nuts again? Alright, you naughty little Dibbun, show yourself." A mature, slightly exasperated male voice rang out as footsteps approached. I flinch and swing up into the tree in the nick of time as a...wait...Is that a mouse? In a green robe? Huh...is this Noonvale? I don't remember the mice there wearing robes, but maybe its just this mouse. "Oh, really. You're not in trouble, honestly. Just come out and get them down to the kitchen, and I won't tell anyone." Before I could think of a better idea, I let myself fall silently to the ground behind the mouse.

"Not entirely sure what a Dibbun is, sir, but I wouldn't mind carrying out my appointed penance if it means I won't be discovered. You do drive a hard bargain." The mouse whirled around, face a picture of shock and bewilderment. I laughed as I leaned against the tree for support.

"Blow me down, marm! What in the name of the seasons did you think you were doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, paw over heart. I felt bad as I heard his thumping chest, and scratch at my neck awkwardly.

"Awfully sorry, sir. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just heading inside and stubbed my foot against the basket. When I heard you call out, I thought it'd be funny to startle you. My bad." The mouse chuckled., his face softening.

"Not at all. Just please don't do it again in future." I chuckled weakly.

"Of course. Now. My penance." I grabbed the basket and ignored the protests of the mouse that he was 'only joking, please marm. I'll get that basket.'. I laughed. "Nope! You assigned this as my penance, remember? That means you can't take it back!" He laughed back.

"Well, that was when I thought you were a disobient Dibbun!"

"Still don't know what that is!" I call back as I jog toward the building. The mouse laughed.

"Well, I'll humor you. Its a young Redwall creature. Babes, really." I nodded.

"Right. Now. I, uh, am a bit new here. Which way would the kitchen?" He pointed down a flight of stairs.

"You can't miss it, miss..." I blanched as I recalled we hadn't been introduced yet.

"Doh! Where are my manners? I'm Asami. And you are?" The mouse shook my preferred hand.

"Alf. Brother Alf." We waved at each other as we parted ways. As I passed a lovely wooden bench, my back was suddenly ground into the ground as a mouse struggled to upend himself and regain his balance.

"Oh, dear me! Awfully sorry! I say, is that my basket of hazelnuts?" The words were coming from a young mouse, hardly older than fifteen years old, though I could hardly make out what he was saying as he rolled around trying to make sure the little nuts were safely back in the basket. There wasn't much of a spill, thankfully, and I scooped them all in hastily as the mouse muttered apologies after every other word.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Its alright. No harm done, okay?" I interjected. The mouse paused, as if just realizing that the nuts weren't on the floor anymore. He looked up at me, a curious and bewildered expression on his face as he tilted his head, still in the position to search for nuts on his hands and knees.

"...You're not Constance." He said at length. I smiled, offering him a hand up. He took it gladly.

"No, but I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Suddenly I remembered what Alf had called this place. Redwall, wasn't it? "It's my first time at Redwall, you see. Just came down from, ah, the Northlands and decided to pop in." The mouse nodded.

"You picked the night day, ma'am! The Abbot is hosting his Jubilee feast tonight!" I smiled at the eager, bright light in the young mouse's eyes as we walked toward the kitchen. "By the way, I'm Matthias."

"And I'm Asami."

"Pleasure." We had just passed the middle of the enormous reception hall when I spied...a tapestry... with Martin's likeness on proud display. He wore full armor and wielded his father's sword easily, a confident smirk as he watched vermin race away from him in every direction. I swallowed. Could...could Martin have...no! He's... He's dead?!

"Oh, that's our famous tapestry of our founder, Martin the Warrior. Oh, dear. Are you okay?" I shook my head numbly as my head cleared of blood.

There's no way...Martin's dead?!

 **I WILL GET INTO A BIT MORE DETAIL ABOUT ALL THIS SOON. PROBABLY NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WHO KNOWS. RIGHT NOW, ASAMI IS A TRAVELLER, WHICH MEAMS SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO ESCAPE REALITY FOR FICTIONAL WORKS. SHE ACCIDENTALLY TRAVELLED TO THE ERA OF THE NOVEL _MARTIN THE WARRIOR_ AND SHE WAS LEFT FAIRLY TRAUMITIZED, BUT HAD TO RETURN TO REALITY OR RISK BEING STUCK IN THAT WORLD, SOMETHING SHE KNEW WAS NOT AN OPTION, NO MATTER HOW ATTACHED SHE HAD GOTTEN TO THE PEOPLE SHE HAD MET ON THE JOURNEY. PLEASE SEND QUESTIONS SO I CAN BE SURE TO ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALRIGHT?**


	2. Badgers and Feasts

**I KNOW THIS IS AN UNUSUAL STORY, BUT I CAN'T STAY AWAY. I WANTED TO WRITE MORE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

 **ANYWAY, ON TO THE STORY, EH? LEAVE ME SOME QUESTIONS AND I WILL DO MY UTMOST TO ANSWER THEM!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

"Asami...you're scaring me...what's wrong?" Matthias asked worriedly as the silence on my part dragged on. What was I _supposed_ to say in a situation like this? 'Hey, I just Traveled here to visit Martin (yes, I _do_ know him. Very well, in fact), and now I realize I chose the wrong fricking book and now _Martin is dead_ and _I chose the wrong fricking book_!'?

I didn't think so. I heave a sigh as I think of what to say. I hate that I have to lie to this little innocent mouse, but there is no other course of action to take. Travelers cannot reveal themselves as Travelers at any cost. I chew my lip, thinking as hard and fast as possible. I had an excuse, albeit a slightly risky one. However, it seems that many years have come and gone here, so Feldoh may not be a recognizable name.

"I-I-it's just that...well, he, ah, he looks like a companion I traveled with. He was a squirrel named Feldoh and-and he looks almost _exactly_ like Martin. Feldoh went for water last fall...never came back. It still...still hurts." The last sentence, at least, was true. Matthias looked regretful.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Didn't know." I interjected, hand up placatingly. No need for the mouse to feel guilty about a lie. "You're good. Now, let's get these nuts to the kitchen, eh?" He gave a small smile.

"I really am sorry. I just...it's terrible to lose someone like that." _Yeah_ , I thought. _It really is._

Getting the nuts to the kitchen was the work of a moment. No one ran into us, and the heavy mouse fanning himself with a huge leaf (Friar Hugo, I believe my new friend called him) was happy to take the nuts off our hands, waddling away whilst planning aloud what to do with them. Something about scones and flapjacks?

"He seems nice." I comment. Matthias shrugs.

"In his own way. He's the absolute authority in the kitchen. What he says goes, no question." I shrug and we end up in the entrance hall again. Matthias then slaps a paw to his forehead.

"I almsot forgot! Brother Alf was to take me fishing for tonight's feast!" With that, he ran off, almost slamming the abbey doors on his way out. I chuckled.

"Ah, to be young and full of energy once more." Came an ancient voice from behind. I jumped slightly, turning to see an enlderly mouse coming down the flight of stairs leading upwards. "Now, my friend, I would like to know who you are, if you don't mind. I don't recognize you." There was no hint of a threat of even a wrong inflection, but I swallowed hard. I _hated_ lying, and now it seems that I'll be doing it a lot more than I ever have.

"I am a traveler, a wanderer of the earth, and I just wanted to pop in for a spell. My name is Asami." The mouse nodded, then grimaced as he stumbled slightly as his foot nearly missed a stair. I hurried over and gave the frail-looking mouse a hand. He indicated the table nearest us, and within a minute we were seated.

"I am Methuselah." The mouse replied, groaning softly as his bones creaked. "The recorder of Redwall. What brings you around these parts?" It was a fair question, and I dreaded the fact that I couldn't give a fair answer. I gave my shoulders a gentle message, as part of my lie had to do with wanting to recuperate.

"Well, mostly just to see the famous abbey for myself. But partly for a decent rest. Who knows how long its been since I've slept in a proper bed." I make it sound more believable by absently rubbing the small off my back. Methuselah grins in a mysterious, secretive way.

"Oh, the beds here are indeed legendary. I must say, you picked a most fortuitous occasion to _drop_ _in._ The abbey is hosting a Jubilee Feast for our beloved Abbot Mortimer." I nodded, shying away from mentioning that I could pick up what Methuselah was hinting at. However, if he was just using the first phrase off the top of his head, then I'd look incredibly suspicious and stupid as I attempted to answer.

"Matthias did mention that." I say offhandedly. Methuselah chuckles.

"You know, I saw a most peculiar sight not ten minutes ago." I smiled, knowing where this was going, but feigning innocence anyway.

"Oh? What sight?" The old Recorder's eyes sparkled, but he decided to humor me.

"A large loop of rope, flying toward a battlement. Unfortunately, it fell short. The second time it was hurled, however, it was pulled snug and up came the creature now pretending this is news to her."

I laugh. "You don't miss a thing, Methuselah. I was unsure of how to proceed and didn't want a huge affair made of my simple little visit, so...heh. Sorry." Methuselah nodded.

"You are quite alright." Methuselah assured. "I understand not wishing to be made the center of a scene." We shared an understanding nod. Methuselah's smile, that annoyingly knowing smle, was still there, but before any more words were exchanged, a mole popped his head in, and it reminded me a little of Grumm. I smiled as he entered at Methuselah's welcoming gesture.

"Hurr, zur and miss, us'n's bee's ready to get ee fire pit dug all up, so we are." He said. Methuselah nodded.

"Excellent, Foremole. Thank you for letting me know. I'll tell the Abbot. He likes being kept up to date on developments. Come, Asami. Meet our Foremole, leader of the Redwall moles, and one of the best I've seen in all my long seasons." I smiled and waved as I came over. Foremole blushed and swayed subtly on his feet, scratching the back of his head.

"By okey, zurr. No need to bee a-lyin' and fibbin'. This 'ere mol b'aint the best, no zur." Methuselah rolled his eyes.

'Indeed you are. you are simply too modest and humble to admit it." Foremole, rather than carry on the arguement, decided to leave to dig the pit. I went out with him, lending a hand wherever possible. I met Brother Alf on his way to the pond with Matthias, who waved eagerly as we passed each other.

"We're off to catch a fish for the feast, Asami!" He chirped, grinning energetically. I laughed.

"You already told me! I do hope you catch a good one, though, you two! Best of luck!" The pair waved one last time as I went back to the kitchens and relieved the dishwashers currently working. Okay, well, I started washing and set the two fairly young creatures, a squirrel and a mouse, to putting things away, explaining that since I was new, I could not be of much use trying to put things away. I used the time performing the mundane task to formulate a kind of idea of what to do next. Obviously, there would be some threat, most likely to show it's ugly face sooner rather than later, and I'll probably have to explain my fighting abilities to these innocent, loveable woodlanders. I hated myself for thinking of all the lies I would have to tell them. But there was no other course to take. Travelers do not even try to explain what a Traveler is. Father stressed that during his explanation following my first complete meltdown when I returned to reality after the whole episode with Martin. Speaking of...

 _"_ _Rowanoak...I feel so unclean and unworthy, speaking of alliagance and friendship when there are too many lies I have had to tell you to count. Please, can we go somewhere private?"_ I'd asked as Rowanoak returned from a visit to poor, sweet Rose's grave. She looked startled, bewildered and confused, but she led me over to a small copse of thick pine trees. There I tried to explain what I was, how I came to be here, everything that was supposed to remain a secret.

 _"...I hope you understand that this in no way impairs or changes my opinion of you. T'was yer secret. I feel honoured you trust me with it."_ Her reply shocked me. It probably shouldn't have, but it did. She was a true friend. She still respected me and considered me a friend, even after I had told her I had fed her and those around me a huge pack of lies. A single tear splashes into the dishwater.

A tap to the shoulder startles me and I whirl to find the mouse helper quivering before me. I smile and she relaxes slightly.

"M-my friend wants to know why you have those weapons on your belt." I blinked. Not sure what I had been expecting, but it wasn't _that._

"Uh..can't hurt to be prepared." The mouse quirked a brow.

"Yes, but...why do you have them? Have you had to use them?" I licked my lips, handing her a pan to dry before answering.

"...One must fend for themselves out in the wilderness. Vermin know this and take advantage of seemingly easy prey. Unfortunately, yes, I have had to use my weapons, or be slain in some unknown part of the woodlands. Ain't something I'm proud of, but I do what I must to survive." The squirrel decided to take the sauce dispenser I washed next.

"I hope I never have to meet a vermin. I'd be terrified out of my mind!" I smile, passing on a lesson I had learned the first time I faced a crowd of evil creatures.

"I was, at first, but you have to realize that unless you move and move quickly, you _will_ be killed. I don't like it anymore than you do, but its the harsh truth of reality." The mouse offered her paw.

"I'm Tamerill. This is my best friend, Gwenivere." The squirrel shook my hand next.

"But, please call us Tam and Gwen."

"Of course. I'm Asami. Pleasure to meet you both." I replied, and a confortable silence reigned for as long as it took to have the dishes wrapped up. Apparently, we'd been down there washing dishes for quite a while, and it was almost evening already. Woodlanders were pouring in the gates, with helpers scurrying about, trying to make everyone welcome. I watched for but a few moments before a heavy, huge paw on my shoulder nearly made me leap out of my skin. I barely refrained from giving myself whiplash as I came face to face (almost) with a huge female badger. Her scowl would have made anybody's knees shake and clank together, but I had already met Rowanoak, and thus was fairly suficently prepared for the awesome sight. she nodded toward the stairs leading up the dormitories. We entered the first one we came to. and I knew, if this badger caught on that I was lying (and I knew I'd have to), I would be dead before I could even utter another syllable. I licked my suddenly dry lips as she turned for a second and closed the door. Then, she turned to face me, a look of no-nonsense and 'tell me what I want to know or you are dead'. All in all, very intimidating.

"Now, I want to trust you. Really, I do, fox, but there are questions I must ask." Her voice was a low growl. It took a moment for her words to sink in.

"Wolf, actually." I reply without thinking, then cringe as the badger takes a step toward me.

"What?"

"I'm a wolf. Not a fox. An unfortunate family resembelance, but we can argue breeding later." It was probably not the time to smile or make _Narnia_ references, but I'd always wanted to use that quote. The badger was quite suddenly in my face, her eyes livid.

"Keep your smart comments to yourself from now on. Now. What are you doing here, exactly?" I took a small pace backward. I was unused to feeling small. My brothers and sister were all smaller than me, being younger. Even in Redwall, I came nearly up to this badger's shoulders, which meant I fairly towered above everyone else.

"Just visiting, I swear! I happened to be in the neighborhood and wanted to visit the abbey!" The way my voice wavered ever so slightly betrayed my slight fear of the protective badger.

"Whatever the Abbot while think of my actions afterwards, believe this, stranger. I know nothing about you, and would have no qualms about smiting you, should I get the idea that you might be harmful to the abbey and its creatures. Understand?" I could tell that she only wanted to make sure I would behave during my stay. Which, if I was not mistaken, would be prolonged by the arrival of some villian or another. It was a common storyline; peaceful people are threateneed and find a hidden resolve and feriousity inside themselves, rearing up to bare their teeth and defend what was theirs and to protect their own at any cost. I just hoped these little woodlanders were up to the task.

"I understand. Listen, my name is Asami Hamato, I travel the lands alone mostly, and I have heard a lot from passerbys that the abbey is the place to be, so I decided to see for myself. Please, ma'am. I mean these woodlanders no harm. I only want food and a bed. That's all." The badger sighed.

"I'm sorry, friend. My name is Constance. I didn't mean to snap so feircely at you. I just...get protective. I kn-"

"Know nothing of me or why I bear such weapons. Correct?" She nodded. "Here and there, vermin think I won't put up a fight when they ask me to join them or pay tribute for safe passge through the land they claim as their own. I have to be prepared." Constance nodded again.

"Unfortunately, we have taken in a few creatures of late, reporting rising numbers of these vermin." Things clicked in my head suddenly.

"Yes, and when you saw what looked like a brown vixen..." Constnace hung her head.

"I feel ashamed. Please-"

"It's already in the past. Now, is that music I hear?" We chuckled together as we headed down, each knowing that the other would be quick to attack, should anything happen to disturb the peaceful feast that was just beginning.


	3. The Threat Comes

As we entered the cavernous entrance hall (Great Hall, I was informed was its title. Apt, certainly.), I was swept away in a vertiable flood of woodland creatures, the din of voices drowned out by eight booming tolls of some huge bell. I cringed as my ears rang with the clanging, yet beautiful, notes. I found myself standing at the start of the head table, and was about to head toward the other seats at the end of the nearest table, when the abbot beckoned to me. "But, Father Abbot...I..." I protested as the good father, who had been introduced to me very quickly by Constance when we entered the Great Hall (but before I was swept away) to join the feast in the slightly smaller room below (Cavern Hole, a passing mouse squeaked happily to an otter beside him), patted the seat beside him, expressing his wish for me to be the honored guest. I was fumbling for an excuse when Constance playfully shoved me toward the seat. I nearly face-planted, but managed to regain balance in the nick of time.

"Go on, then, friend! The Abbot has asked you personally!" I swallowed thickly. Methuselah, on the Abbot's other side, chuckled.

"He always does this to the more mysterious guests. You see, he knows these creatures well, so you are the only real guest here." I picked at the wrappings around my wrists absently as I waited for the feast to start, wondering why on earth _I_ was the selected creature to sit at the fricking _Abbot's_ right hand! No one sat, and the air was somber as every head was bowed. the abbot intoned a short prayer over the meal.

"Fur and whisker, tooth and claw,

All who enter by that door.

Nuts and herbs, leaves and fruits,

Berries, tubers, plants and roots.

Silver fish whose life we take,

only for a meal to make."

"Amen!" Everyone intoned heartily as all were seated and the feast started.

"How long have you been in Mossflower?" The abbot asked after a moment. I started slightly before replying.

"Uh...n-not long. I arrived at the edge of the woods, ah, just before summer started. I've just been wandering around since then. I saw the abbey and decided it was time to pay it a visit." I prayed he took the lie as the silence dragged for what felt like forever.

"Well, as you can see, it is a very special occasion you happened to grace our abbey for." I smiled (fighting a blush at the high praise) and sipped a tankerd. It was filled with a nutty, hearty, and slightly spiced brown liquid.

"Indeed, abbot. Now, what is this in the tankerd?" I asked, tipping it slightly so the abbot could identify the contents. He chuckled.

"October Ale, brewed by our faithful cellarkeeper, Brother Rufus." I nodded.

"My compliments to him. He brews fine ale." I said with a slight hiccup, feeling odd and bubbly. After all, I'd downed two tankerds already and was nursing my third. The foam made me giggle softly as I blew it away as the nearest otter turned to me.

"Oi! Newcomer! You ain't tried this 'ere shrimp and 'otroot stew!" He chirped happily, sliding a large serving bowl of steaming broth to me. _He's had too much 'tober ale._ I thought as I cocked a brow and raised a spoon to my lips. I nearly gagged on the broth as it ignited my mouth and burned my throat! I gulped air greedily and october ale even more so. That hotroot was _spicy_! The otter laughed heartily and Constance gave my back a thump that nearly sent my head into the bowl of the tortorous soup. I fely my jaws clack heavily together just the same, coughing and trying not to let the tears flow.

"Har! That'll put a shine to yer eyes and a spring to yer step, so 'twill!" The otter called. I rolled my eyes.

"M-more like ch-choke them to death, you villain!" I reply through a coughing fit. Constance raised her paw again, a look of high concern on her huge muzzle. I put up a defensive paw. "I-I'm good, thank you." On and on the dinner went, the abbot asking about my family ("Oh, I have four brothers, a wonderful sister-all fine wolves)-a true statement-(-and a stern father who has taught us to defend ourselves and those who are weaker than us.") It was refreshing to talk a bit of truth for once, even if I had to lie about where we were from. I said we lived in a series of caves set in a northern moutainside, called Rivendell (Yes, a _Lord of the Rings_ reference, but I think I can safely assume that no one here will question it, as they've probably never been outside the woodland they can see from their house, or the abbey walls).

"I've never heard of a village by that name." Abbot Mortimer mused. I chuckled. _Called it._

"Yeah, and, not to be rude, but we want to keep it that way. There's not too many of us up there, and those who wander are sworn to never ever reveal the precise location." The aboot let his head drop slightly. "But don't feel bad. I haven't broken the oath, you see. No harm done." He perked up slightly, but before we could say another word, the fat little Friar Hugo appeared in the doorway down to the Kitchens, along with six mice pushing a trolley. On it sat the most tantalizing fish (and also the biggest) I had ever seen. He came forward, a prideful swagger to his pretty amusing waddle as he came before the Abbot's chair. He swept his chef's cap neatly off with his tail as he bowed, and when he spoke, it was an amusingly pompous little squeak.

"Milord Abbot, honored guests from Mossflower area, and members of the abbey." here, he cleared his throat, and I could barely restrain my giggle. He cracked me up! "I wish to present my _Piece de Resistance_ -"

"Oh, get on with it, Hugo!" Came the imputant snigger from a squirrel five seats away from me. I let one chuckle burst before almost stuffing my entire hand into my mouth in an attempt to smother the laughter rising. Others joined in, and it took a moment for it to die down. The Friar puffed himself up once again and declared in a firm voice, " _Grayling a la_ _Redwall_!" Cheers echoed around the room and my mouth watered as the first small portion was placed on a small platter and presented to the abbot. It looked _so_ good and all I'd had so far to eat was _salad_. I wanted some meat! I watched with slight envy as the portion vanished into Mortimer's mouth. He let his eyes close dreamily and holding a napkin ready with his tail as his jaws worked to sample the masterpeice of the feast. By the smells wafting around the room and the abbot's blssful expression, the Friar had performed above and beyond expectations, and then some. As Mortimer's eyes reopened, his smile lit the room.

"Quite wonderful, perfectly exquisite! Friar Hugo, you are truly my champion chef. Please, serve our guests your masterwork!" All further speech was overpowered by the roucous cheering and whistles from around the room.

=#=#=#=#=

I cannot recall ever feeling this stuffed in my entire life! Nearly everyone within range had slid a dish of some kind to me, and I was too polite to refuse anything. So many different tastes and flavor combinations, I could scarse believe it. Several belches came from anywhere in the room, as well as contented, replete sighs. I was so filled, I found myself nodding off as Friar Hugo was beckoned to his abbot's side.

* * *

 _A mouse in a heavily tattered and worn out jerkin strode slowly toward me, followed by several other creatures, and it took but a moment to recognize them as Martin, boldly leading the Fur and Freedom Fighters. I fought a lump in my thrpoat as u remember the way these very creatures looked as we matched on the rock and wood fortress of tyranny and filth, st never to return...I shake odd the emeory and am suddenly able to laugh._

 _"Martin!" I called happily, racing forward and eagerly embracing my long-lost friend. I was squeezed from behind and turned to find Laterose, standing there beaming at me. I started crying before I could stop it._

 _"R-rose...oh, Rose...I...I am so sorry! During the battle...I never meant to leave your side for an instant!" I sobbed. "I-I...I promised Martin...But then I saw Barkjon and Keyla about to be overrun and..."_

 _"You acted bravely in defense of your friends. Nobeast could ask less of you, my friend. Please, enough of this silly blaming yourself. I acted on my own accord when I went to save Grumm. I knew the risks, and decided to act. Please, just let it go..." I smiled through ceaseless tears. Martin's paw on my shoulder brought my attention to him._

 _"I would have told you the same, if you had stayed. I was wrong to make you swear to never leave her side. Forgive me." I felt a wave of guilt. I knew that the story ended where I left, but...I felt like the lowest of all creatures as I was reminded of my abrupt farewell and departure from Martin, knowing I could never burden him with my secrets when so many others had placed their burdens and dreams on his shoulders. He smiled knowingly at me._ _"Rowanoak told me of your...situation when she came to Dark Forest. She had never told another living creature." I beamed through my tears and ran to my badger friend._

 _"Oh, Rowanoak! Thank you, friend! Thank you! I don't deserve friends like these." Grumm laid a paw on my hip (the highest place he could reach), but it was Mortimer's voice that sounded from his mouth._

 _"Asami, child, please. I need a favor."_

* * *

I came awake to a gentle shaking of my shoulders and Mortimer's face close to mine, a gentle smile on his kind features. _He reminds of Splinter a little_ , I think blearily as I yawn and give my shoulders a roll. They pop satisfyingly.

"Yes, father?" I ask, giving no outward heed to the slight dampness to my cheeks. I feign rubbing my eyes to get rid of the evidence of tears. He shushes me playfully.

"I need you to help Constance give the Fieldmouse and Churchmouse families to the old church. It isn't far." I nod, and yawn again as I walk over to where Constance is escorting the mice toward a hay cart. Every creature present yawns and stretches as we prepare to leave. A few squirrels and hedgehogs hop in, causing Constance and I to grunt and heave the handles higher to adjust for the added weight, but it was not as difficult as I thought.

"Hey, Asami. I didn't know you'd be here!" Matthias chirped as he settled into the driver's seat.

"That makes two of us, Matthias. You don't have to do this, you know." Constance muttered under her breath. I winked at her.

"Meh. Abbot's orders. Nobeast can overrule him, right?" She rolled her eyes, but continued on doggedly. I heaved a little higher to compensate and the going became a subdued affair, as we were both strong, capable beasts. We were slowly being lulled by the night's lullaby and the gentle heat rising from the ground to carress us in a soft embrace. As my eyes began to droop in the still night, I heard a noise. A horse's whinny. Odd. Feigning a huge yawn as the reason I came awake, I nudge Constance, who had nearly stopped altogether. The cart's occupants were fast asleep. Figures I'm the only one who felt that tremble in the earth, getting stronger every second.

"What is it?" Constnace asks after a yawn.

"1; we're almost to the church, 2; there's a tremor in teh earth and I just heard a horse. That unusual." Constance hummed.

"Horses..." She yawned again, and I heard the horse neigh in terror now as it thundered toward us. The lighter sleepers in the cart came awake and were murmuring amongst themselves. "They're a rare sight, I'll grant, but-what in the-" She growled as she pulled the cart toward the side of the road. The sudden jolt and increase in speed woke the rest of those riding in the carts. By now, I could pick out cruel laughter and snide voices among the horse's terrified whimpers and neigh's. The earth itself shook as Constance and I shot the cart into the safety of the ditch. Mr. Fieldmouse and Mr. Churchmouse hopped out instantly and wedged the wheels securely with stones as I handed them to the frightened mice fathers.

"Stay here!" I call back as loud as I dared as Constance and I, as well as Matthias, went to see what was amiss on this fine summer evening. I gasped with shock as a figure I took for Shredder (though only for a split second), but turned out to be a nasty, huge bilge rat in armor, laughed maniacally as he held his massively long tail in his hands, flicking it at the horse pullling the hay cart filled fit to burst of an evil assortment of vermin, which bounced wildly about. They were gone long before the sound died away. I could hear my heart hammering and thudding in my chest as I turned to Constance. We shared a mutually frightened look. If those vermin had seen us and tracked us to Redwall somehow or even just came to the abbey...

I think I found the threat in this story! And he is _huge_!

 **HAHA! I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY YET! YYAAAASSSS! ANYWAY, POINTS OF DIVERGENCE FROM TMNT CANON ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

 **1.) SPLINTER AND THE TURTLES ARE WOLVES LIKE ASAMI AND LUPA.**

 **2.) LEO, RAPH, AMD DON ARE ALL HAPPEN TO HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE SAME YEAR, AND ARE ALL 15,** **MIKEY AND LUPA ARE A SET OF TWINS AT 10.**

 **3.) MUTANTS HAVE BEEN EXPOSED, AND ARE (FOR LACK OF A BETTER TERM) OUTCASTS IN SOCIETY, BUT THE MAIN GROUP IS IN NEW YORK CITY, WHERE THE MUTANTS FIND SEVERAL OTHER MUTANTS AND SOMETIMES PEACE AND HARMONY WITH FELLOW MUTANTS. AS SUCH, THERE AREN'T MANY HUMANS.**

 **ANY OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN AN AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE A CHAPTER. I WILL CONTINUE WRITING, POSSIBLY ANSWERING QUESTIONS IN THE STORY.**

 **CAIO!**


	4. The Myth Turned Reality

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC-NESS IN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. I JUST FEEL LIKE THAT COULD BE SOMETHING THEY'D DO, AND/OR IT COULD BE NEEDED FOR THE PLOT. SO, AGAIN, SORRY, BUT PLEASE JUST ROLL WITH IT. I SWEAR I AM TRYING TO KEEP EVERYONE IN CHARACTER AND ALL THAT. BUT NO ONE IS PERFECT. NOW, ONTO THE STORY! YAY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

I could only stand there in utter shock as stray pieces of straw fell to the ground after the cart had shaken them loose.

...What was that thing?! I know it was a rat, but...I'd seen (and fought) plenty of rats at Marshank. None of them were THAT big! Poor Matthias was aghast.

"Did you see that?" Constance's face was a tight frown of hatred, but I could see the slight fear in her eyes.

"I saw it, but I don't believe it." I hummed as I bit my lip and shook my head in consternation.

"I've never seen a rat _that_ big, and I've run into plenty." I whisper to the badger.

"What in heaven was it?" The little mouse squeaked. I bit my lip and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What in Hell, more like." Constance snorted before I could say a word. I nod, trying to ignore the crying infants behind me. It only added to the supremely erie atmosphere. I shook my head. This would _not_ end like Marshank. I refuse to let it. If I have to challenge that rat to single combat, so be it. I'll do it. Anything to prevent tragedy befalling these inncoent woodlanders who knew nothing of evil and war, legends and tales aside.

"All those rats..." Matthias breathed. "Such big ones, too." I smiled, but felt a little sad at the fact that he thought 'all those rats' could be classed as big.

"Aye, and that one on the back!" Constance replied, voice heavy with both hatred and trepidation. "He looked like the Devil himself!" I chew my lip, thinking about Saki and the game we used to play once we'd met him; find the similarities between him and the Devil. Not much difference, if you ask me, striking out against mutants with a vengance. All because the woman he claimed to love left him for a man that was accidentally mutated shortly thereafter, along with their children, five in all, both adopted and biological. That woman was my mother, and she didn't survive the mutation. I shake myself as Constance wheels the cart around. Just because that rat looked like Saki for the briefest of seconds does not give me lisence to lose myself to horrid memories...of fire and clashing, banging, burning...then...

 _"Please! Don't fight!"_

 _"Ane!"_

 _"Shen!"_

 _"No!"_

"We'd best head back for the abbey. Father Abbot'll want to know about this straight away." I grimaced in determination, both to get those people back to the abbey and to banish that memory.

"Good idea, Constance. I was thinking the same thing." I reply as we, in sync, grab the handles of the abbey's cart as we wait for everyone to get back inside. Once that was done, the children's cries and the attempts to calm them where the only things disturbing the sudden silence on this wonderful sumer night. Constnace and I shared a glance, knowing that if that rat were to come to Redwall...we might not be able to repel his forces. The woodlanders were not fighters. They knew nothing of violence and slaughter. But, I knew they'd more than likely be getting a crash course before long. I chewed my lip in silence as our footsteps slowly became the only sounds anyone heard. _What had I gotten myself into this time?_

=#=#=#=#=

Matthias looked only the slightest bit tired as we entered the abbey, the otter and hedgehog who opened the gate wondering aloud what we were doing back a.) so soon after we'd left and b.) towing a cart with every single one of the occupants we'd left with.

"Business with the Abbot and the elders. In fact, I think everyone should hear this." Was Constance's grim, gruff reply as we settle the cart back where we'd found it. Everyone hurriedly ran off to report to their friends and anyone in earshot what we'd seen as Constance and I made our quick way over to the abbey building. Gathering the elders was simple; most of them were still seated and several woodlanders were still either napping or picking tiny bits of whatever food was left with sleepy, half-asleep eyes. Soon enough, everyone was alert as Constance requested an audience, giving an incredibly abridged version of our encounter with the wild hay cart and the huge rat. Mortimer's eyes went wide as he gave the word that everybeast present stay where they were, and that all those who were lounging elsewhere be brought down into Cavern Hole as soon as possible.

"Pay attention, everyone!" he called as discontented murmures rippled around the room, ringing a small bell to call the meeting to order. "Constance, Asami, and Matthias, would you please inform the counsel what you saw tonight on the road to St. Ninian's?" I looked to Constance, knowing she'd give the best recollection. Badgers were not creatures to forget details or mince words.

"Father, we were nearly at the cross-roads, and everyone was either asleep or nearly there when we were roused by subtle tremors in the earth." Mortimer's ears flattened in curiousity and slight fear.

"'Subtle tremors'?" He repeated. The three of us nodded.

"Asami felt them first, Father." Constance humbly admitted. "She alerted me and soon enough we could all feel it." I swallowed, even as all eyes flicked to me.

"Uh, yeah, they were caused by a-a ho-horse." I stammered, not used to being in front of such a crowd, some of whom were eying me with something less than friendly gazes, as if suspicious of who exactly the stranger adressing them was. Not that I blame them. In their shoes, I'd be suspicious, as well.

"A horse?" I nodded, feeling slightly more confident.

"Yes. Constance told me they're a rare occurance this far south, but I've seen horses before. This one was no different. It thundered along the path, towing a hay cart filled to the brim with the worst assortment of vermin and fighters I've ever seen, and I've dealt with small bands scattered across the land." I spoke with a cofidence I did not quite feel, and I could see the fear my words brought to the woodlanders' eyes. I regretted that, but they needed to know what they would probably be facing. I swallowed. The counsel, wisely seeking coraboration, turned to the two creatures they knew better.

"Rats, Matthias? What type of rat?" a female mouse in the habit of the Order asked curtly. Matthias shuffled his feet nervously.

"Big ones, though I'm afraid I couldn't say what kind they were or where they had came from." This caused further murmurs until the female mouse faced Constance.

"What about you, Constance?" The badger thought for a moment.

"Well, I remember my ole granddad once knew a sea rat." She said after a moment. I nodded. Probably some sea rats in that lot. "Going by his description, I'd say that's what they looked like to me." Mortimer took over.

"And how many would you say there were of these rats?"

"Judging by the size of the cart and comparing it to the rats inside...I'd say anywhere from 500-1000 or more." This elicited several shocked and horrified gasps from around the room. I shuffle slightly, never liking to be the bearer of bad news. The counsel corrabarated with my companions once more.

"Constance?"

"I'd estimate around that number, as well. Asami's right." I give her a small smile in thanks.

"Matthias?"

"Oh, yes, father. I'd agree with Constance and Asami. At least 400."

"Regardless, we need to be careful and take safety precautions." I advize, but no one pays attention to me, muttering and digesting the news for themselves. I rolled my eyes, growing quickly tired of being second-guessed and corraborated as if I couldn't possibly know better. Mortimer ceased all chatter as he adressed Constance.

"Did you notice anything else about them, Constance?" The badger gave a subtle snort, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Indeed I did, Father Abbot. My badger senses told me right off that these were very bad and evil rats, as Asami noted earlier." I snorted, as well. If anyone here actually gave a thought to what I said, they wouldn't be asking such silly questions. But no. I'm the newcomer who couldn't possibly known anything about events and cuilture down south. I grit my teeth as several creatures gave cries of 'Nonsense!', 'Pure speculation!', and 'That's right! Give a rat a bad name!', as well as a few dirisive remarks about 'that fox right there.' I gritnbmy teeth as things like 'she could be evil, too. Just look at the weapons she bears.' rang out. I rolled my eyes. Let stupid woodlander be stupid woodlanders. Then, shockingly, Matthias threw up a paw, anger and determination alight in his eyes.

"Constance and Asami are right! I could feel it myself!"

"Yeah, _and they_ _carried weapons_." I add snarkily under my breath, rolling my eyes at these ridiculous woodlanders. Honestly...

"Aye, and there was a huge rat with a ferret's skull on a pole." _That awkward moment when someone younger than you can give a better description of someone than you can, though you have the sharper eyes, cus you were too busy trying not to see Saki on that hay cart..._ "I got a good look at him-it was like seeing some horrible monster!" I shuddered, thinking of how terrified and hopeless my oldest younger brothers and I had felt after our first encounter with Saki. It seems long ago now...

I shook myself as Mortimer came over to Matthias, leaning down a little to be level with the younger mouse's eyes.

"Think carefully, my son. Was there anything else you noticed about this rat?" The little mouse chewed his lip for a moment.

"...He was much bigger than the others, father." He finally said. How did I know Matthias would pick the rat's size to talk about first? Mortimor nodded encouragingly. _Is it just me, or does the Abbot seem to anticipate what Matthias will say, dreading that his premonitions were right? Just me? Okay..._

"What else? Think, Matthias."

"I remember! He only had one eye!" Matthias squeaked eagerly, happy that he could remember so much.

"It was green and yellow, if it helps at all." I added, not wanting to be entirely left out just because I am new here. I hate being disregarded and ignored. The Abbot at least nodded and looked at me to let me know he acknowledged my comment. I'll take it.

"Right or left, either of you?" He asked. I hummed for a second, but Matthias spoke first.

"Left, I think. Yes, it was the left, Father! Right, Asami?" I smiled.

"Aye." Mortimer's shoulders sagged slightly. His expression was one of someone who is desperately wanting to belief that what he was hearing didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Now, can you recall anything about his tail?" Matthias spoke up hastily.

"It must have been the longest tail of any rat alive!"

"I remember it had some kind of barbed attatchment on it." I added. Matthias nodded eagerly.

"And he held it in his claws, as if it were a whip."

"He used it as one, as well. He flicked it right above the poor horse's head." I put in. Mortimer rose and paced anxiously, and all were silent as they waited for whatever it was the good Abbot had to say. It was not long in coming, and the Abbot looked a few years older with worry and fear.

"Twice in my lifetime I have heard travelers speak of this rat." He said, voice wavering slightly, betraying his utter fear. "He bears a name that a fox would be afraid to whisper in the darkness of midnight: Cluny the Scourge." There was a collected gasp as the slight echoes died down, then there was silence accompanying the Abbot's word that was deafening and disbelieving. It appeared that everyone knew this Cliuny the Scourge...

Except me. I made a note to ask Constance who Cluny was later. Gradually, there was a change overcoming the woodlanders. There were smiles, chuckles, and general relief becoming evident. I was incredulous. There is a serious threat to the abbey...and these creatures were laughing?! What?! I looked around, shocked and slightly appalled at these creature's apparent careless responce to this clear and present threat. Mortimer looked about him, obviously not expecting any reaction close to _this_. The hairs on my neck bristled at the abashed look on the old mouse's face as elbows nudged ribs, as if to say 'can you believe these guys? Cluny, indeed!' Chuckles of relief rippled once before it upgraded to unbridled laughter. Humiliated, Constance, Matthias, and I's only course of action was to look peladingly at the leader of the abbey for support. It was not long in coming, for the Abbot was as riled as I felt. He grabbed the small bell he'd used to call the meeting to order and rang it soundly until silence was achieved once more.

"Mice of Redwall." He admonished sternly, like Splinter catching us trying to wander the city when we were supposed to be grounded. I couldn't help a small snicker at the looks of shame on the very faces that had not moments ago been laughing. "I see there are those among you who doubt the word of your Abbot." He hadn't raised his voice, his expression was not one of unjust anger, but the creatures gathered suddenly had red faces and were shuffling their feet as the weight of their Father Abbot's words hit them. One mouse stood meekly after several silent moments. He cleared his throat, looking as if he were fighting a smile.

"Er, Good Father Abbot, we all respect your word and look to you for guidance, but really...I mean..." He snickered softly as he sat back down. Another mouse, this one a female, stood in his place. She did not even attempt to hide her smile. There was laughter in her voice as she spread her arms.

"Perhaps Cluny is coming to get us for staying up late." She offered. My hackles rose and my cheeks reddened again as laughter, high and derisive, rang forth, roaring around the room. I'd had enough of being treated as though my opinion counted for nothing, and I would stand for Redwall creatures insulting and degrading each other even less. The laughter came from the creatures' thought of Cluny as little more than a Bogeyman, a spooky story told around a campfire. Now, three creatures (and the Abbot, no less!), are claiming to have seen this figment of nightmares and bedtime stories. Apparently, Constance had the same idea, as we both ended up barking and growling at the same time.

" _Shut up!_ " I yelled over the startled screams and outbursts of fright. Then, Constance had her hands on her hips, eying the Elders and woodlanders severely down her nose.

"I've never seen such a pack of empty-headed ninnies!" She barked savagely. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, giggling like silly little otter cubs that have caught a beetle! I never thought I'd live to see the Elders of Redwall acting in this way!" She spat as she hunched her shoulders, glaring with the same ferocity she had in the dormitory as she made her protectiveness of the abbey and its inhabitants clear to me. Once again, it nearly had me whimpering for mercy under a table like a frightened child. "Now you listen to me! Take heed of what your Father Abbot has to say! The next creature who utters one sqeak will answer to me! Understand?!" There was not one still head as Constance went back to being the gentle giant that escorted me to the feast as she turned and spoke in a dignified manner to Mortimer, bowing low respectfully and sweeping her paw. "The floor is yours, Father Abbot."


	5. Preparing for War and Making Friends

**HEY, Y'ALL! JUST FYI, I WENT THROUGFH AND EDITED A BIT IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. NOT MUCH, BUT THERE IS A BIT OF A DIFFERENCE. WRITING TURNS ME OCD, AND I HAVE TO KEEP IMPROVING IT! I CANT HELP MYSELF! ANYWAY,**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~ONE SEPTIC MARKIPLITE**

"Thank you, Constance, my good and faithful friend." Mortimer replies, sounding still slightly out of breath from shock, paw over heart.

"We didn't mean to frighten you." I assure the silent bystanders. "We only wanted you to give the Abbot the respect I saw just earlier today." My tone was that of scolding Lupa or Mikey, not wanting to make them frightened of me, but wanting them to understand why I had to tell them they couldn't do the thing I was scolding them for doing. "Now, kindly pay attention to the Abbot. He has something to say, if I'm not mistaken." I went on, glancing at the Abbot for approval, and receiving a nod that told me I was doing the right thing. And that he had something to say.

"Indeed, friend." Mortimer replies, taking the floor again, this time to an attentive audience. "Now, I have little more to say on the subject of Cluny, but as I see that you still need convincing, here is my proposal. We will send two mice out to relief the gatehouse. Let me see..." He muttered, gazing out to the gathered creatures in green robes and any other form of clothing known to woodlanders. "yes, Brothers Rufus and George, would you kindly go and relieve Brother Methuselah?" The appointed mice dipped their heads respectively and stood, awaiting further instructions, which were not long in coming. "Please, send him in here to me. Tell him to bring the travelers' record volumes." That gave me definite pause. Had other Travelers been to this world? There were other Travelers besides myself, i knew, though they were getting rarer, as more and more mutants were taken down by the Foot, either killed where they stood, or taken for brutal 'research', which was really only torture at the whim of Saki's resident evil scientist; Baxter Stockman. The pudgy African-American was pure horror-film-pyscho, murdering only after having his 'fun' with each victim. I shuddered at the thought, then shook it off as the Abbot spoke again. "Not the present issue, but the older versions, which were used in past years." I barely contained a sigh of relief. All that gloom-and-doom thinking was for nothing. With a final nod of acknowledgement and a formal bow, the mice were off. Silence reigned as we waited for the elderly mouse to arrive. I politely took my leave, wanting to help the kindly mouse and talk to him a bit more in private. There was something about him. I didn't give much thought or even notice to something at the feast, but now...it's as clear as day. Methuselah had been eyeing me constantly throughout the feast. That annoyingly knowing smile was also present, though it was usually hidden in full cheeks and chatting with the creatures nearest the head of the main table. Mortimer gave his permission for me to leave, waving aside a few protests airily. I nodded and walked off. I found the mouse coming through the last few trees of the orchard. He readily leaned on my arm for support.

"Ah, Asami. I've been wanting to speak to you without prying ears and good food tempting me away." I smiled.

"Aye, I wish to talk to you, as well." Methuselah nodded, then cleared his throat.

"I know what you are, my friend, but will appear to believe the tall tale you have told everyone." I blinked. _Keep cool. He can't possibly know about Travelers. Right?! Play cool, play cool..._ I told myself inwardly as I feigned innocence.

"I'm afr-"

"Traveler, but that does not mean what everyone else thinks it means, does it?" I slumped slightly, defeated, nodding glumly. "There, there. 'Tis admirable you hold to what I assume is an age-old tradition, but one need only dig through the older volumes of the earliest days of the abbey to discover that there is a tale, of Martin and his Fur and Freedom Fighters, raring up against that tyrant, Badrang." The very name sent hatred and rage slamming into my gut, clenching my stoanch and powering my heart. All he had taken from the poor woodlanders and Brome and Barkjon and all those freed slaves that had to bury their friends and grieve them, never finding complete solace after everything they had lived through, everything they'd seen...Methuselah patted my arm good naturedly. "I found the records deep in my study, where someone had artfully hidden them. The description of you in the story is the very same I would use to put you into words. Also, you're reaction betrays you, young one. Tell me, how accurate is the tale of him arriving to find the abbey under attack?" I paled slightly. I hadn't heard about that...I didn't know _Martin the Warrior_ had a sequel...whoa...

"I-I-I..." I remember Martin's saddened, lost, and depressed eyes as he tossed his sword away, claiming he never wished to fight another creature. "I...was not there that long, I'm afraid. Last I heard, he was heading down south, but that's where my role in the story ended." I breathed. C-could Martin have been caught up in yet another war? Oh, man... "I remember, after...what happened up North, Martin cast his sword on the ground with the vow that, should he be able to avoid it, he would never fight again, so it would have taken a lot for him to break that vow. I'm sorry." Methuselah gave my arm a caring, gentle pat.

"I see you are thinking of things you did not want to think of again. For that, I-" I interjet before he can get much further.

"Couldn't have known, but what holes in the story there are, must be there for a reason. I...I can't...It's not my place to tell." The old mouse nodded.

"I'm afraid our conversation will have to be put on hold for another time." It was true. We'd arrived at Cavern Hole. I helped him into the Abbot's chair (at Mortimer's order), and returned to my place between Constance and Matthias, who were seated on the floor, watching and listening to Methuselah, who was retrieving his spectacles from their wooden case and perching them on his snout, with captivated interest, along with every silent creature present. Everyone was eager to have the myth of Cluny either proved or disproved, but set aside for good either way. The elderly mouse cleared his throat twice, and when he spoke, no one had trouble hearing him (so complete was the silence), but the voice was barely above a whisper. "My Lord Abbot Cedric. It is Cedric, isn't it?" I had to fight a chuckle at the mouse, who then took a better look at Mortimer. "Oh, botheration. You'll be the new Abbot, Mortimer, the one who came after Cedric, oh dear me. I've seen so many of them come and go, you know." At impatient snorts from creatures around the room, Methuselah was reminded of his task. He cleared his throat twice again before continuing. "Me Lord Abbot Mortimer, and members of Redwall, I refer to a record of winter, six years back..." He paused as he leafed through the pages of the thick volume in front of him. "Hmm, ah yes, here it is. 'Late in November, Year of the Small Sweet Chestnut, from a frozen sparrowhawk come down from the North'-" He broke off the quoting of the story to make a note. "peculiar chap, spoke with a strange accent. I repaired his right wing pinfeather-" He resumed the tale here. "...news of a mine disaster, caused by a large, savage sea rat with an extraordinary tail. It seems that this rat-Cluny, they called him-wanted to settle his army in the mine." I knew (or had a pretty good guess) where this was going, and swallowed heavily. "The badgers and other creatures in the mine drove them out. Cluny returned by night, and with his army of rats gnawed and undermined much of the wooden shoring. This caused the mine to collapse the next day, killing the owners." I gasped. The more I heard of this Cluny guy, the more he sounds like Saki, but I know Saki is nowhere around, back in my home plane of reality. I shook myself. _He's not here. He will never get here, because he is not a Traveler, so quit comparing the rat and the cowardly clan leader!_ I berated myself inwardly. Methuselah sighed softly as he closed the book, looking out over the gathered creatures in apparent distaste at the memory of the grisly tales and slight reluctance to tell them. "I have no need to read further. I can recite other misdeeds from memory. As the hordes of Cluny the Scourge have moved southwards over the past six years, I have gathered intelligence of other incidents:" he took a breath before beginning, shuddering subtly as he exhaled, "a farmhouse set alight later that same year...piglets, an entire litter of them, eaten alive by rats..." a collection groan of utter disgust circled the room, "sickness and disease spread through livestock herds by Cluny's army. There was even a report brought to me two years ago by a town dog: an army of rats stampeded a herd of cows through a village, causing much chaos and destruction." These reports seemed to do the trick; none would dare question tales of Cluny. Methuselah shook his head at the assembly reprovingly. "And you dare doubt the word of our Abbot that Cluny the Scourge exists?" he clicked his tongue, "What idiotic mice you are to be sure." Instantly, consternated whimpers broke out in Cavern Hole. Everyone was talking at once, wondering if they should move, exclaiming at what a mess this was, or pondering whether or not Cluny would either spare them or just pass over Redwall altogether.

Just as a younger-looking field mouse squeaked 'oh dear, oh dear, what shall we do?', Matthias came forward, gripping his staff tightly in a truly warrior-esque manner. "'Do'?" Matthias repeated, his voice menacing and sounding a bit older than the mouse that sent me flat on my butt this noon. "I'll tell you what we'll do; we'll be ready!" He yelled, brandishing a staff like a true fighter, and I couldn't stop the fond chuckle that escaped me. He had a spirit like wildfire. It reminds me of Martin a bit, though...he's not around to mentor this budding warrior. I knew this young mouse would grow into a warrior by the same light in his eyes that I had seen in Martin.

"Why, thank you, Matthias." Mortimer praised, once more breaking the silence. "I could not have put it better myself. That's exactly what we will do. We'll be ready!" He then (shockingly) turned to _me_. Apparently, I was to have a larger role than I thought in this tale. I gulped. "What would you suggest we do? You seem to know a fair deal about defense." I wanted to ask what made him think I was a suitable creature to ask for defense ideas, but stopped when I found myself already thinking of possible ideas, even as the Abbot had asked me for them.

"Well...sentries are without question, as well as making sure able-bodied creatures are trained to hold this abbey and fight for it when, and I do, regrettably, mean _when_ , it comes to that." _It always does..._ I think grimly, gripping my chin in thought. "I am aware you would never _want_ to kill or even raise a paw against another creature, but it _will_ come to that, and I do regret having to even consider how to get you all into fighting shape." I went on, chewing my lip as I watch the shocked and disbelieving faces looking back at me. "But, I swear, I will do my uttmost to defend this abbey and every creature within it."

"Really, _fox_?" A particularly couragous hedgehog piped up. "'ow do we know you're really on our side, eh?" I frowned.

"First off, I am a wolf. I understand I closely resemble a fox, but I _am_ on your side." He was not satisfied.

"Can you even use them fancy hatchets at yer waist there?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just like the way they compliment my outfit." I snap before I could stop myself, drawing my tomahawk and hurling it at a large cheddar cheese studded with onions and chives, cutting one thin slice, which I then spiked on the blade, offering it to the hedgehog, whose jaw had dropped in shock. I smiled at him, giving him an encouraging wink. "I only wield these to either defend myself or those who can't defend themselves to the best of my ability. And I won't leave Redwall until the threat is dealt with, either." I pledged, looking at the Abbot, letting him know I could be trusted with the defense of this abbey and those within it. "All I ask is your cooperation." The hedgehog, finishing the slice of cheese, stuck out his paw.

"The name's Ambrose Spike, and I'll be proud to fight beside you, friend!" I smiled, shakin the paw gratefully.

"I'll be happy to fight beside you, when it comes to that." I coulsnt help a contented smile. Now that that was resolved, I felt a sense of relief wash over me. I was accepted here. No more being second-guessed as if I were a child. Good. The Abbot suggested we all get rest, as today had been a long day, and sleep-deprived creatures were not what Redwall needed to defend it. No one argued.

* * *

 _Once again, I was visited by the spirit of the abbey's founding Warrior, but this time he was alone. We stood on the ramparts facing the road to the church, watching a golden sunset close the day with a soft glow as twilight approached._

 _"So, here you are again." I muse, not moving anything but my mouth. Beside me, Martin sighs contentedly._

 _"Entertainment in the abbey is so rare, you must enjoy it while it lasts." I nod._

 _"But, isn't visiting living people hard in the afterlife?" Martin shrugs._

 _"Somewhat. Dreams are the hardest, really. Well, unless you know the person you want to visit.. I just wish I had discovered more about you before I died." I hang my head in shame. There was no exciuse for being a poor friend to a soul in need of one. Martin's paw is on my shoulder in a moment._

 _"Hey, none of this guilt and blaming yourself. If I am being honest, I would have done the same, in your position. I harbor no hard feelings toward you." I sigh heavily. Martin was a good mouse, but my problem was not his view of me._

 _"Thank you, Martin. But my problem lies in my opinion of myself, I'm afraid. I just... Know there was something more I could have-" Martin places a finger on my lips._

 _"Rest now, and do not dwell on the past..." His words echoed softly as darkness fell, time was lost to me, and as suddenly as the darkness had come, I slowly began to wake up._


End file.
